The Little Wife
by La De Da
Summary: Goku stops in to watch and think about his wife, Chichi. One- Shot. Slight lemon at end. Please R&R. Thank you!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. Nor will I ever…

Goku's thoughts on his wife. Slight lemon included! Tried to make it more sweet… less… abrupt, I guess? Haha. Please read and review! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

In the afternoon he found himself watching her again while he lounged on a tree branch outside their home. She was spending as much time as she found possible outside, the day being so beautiful, and so she sat on a stool folding Gohan's clothes with her back to him. His clothes had already been folded, he could see, and hers were still hanging airborne on the clothes line.

He chuckled.

Just like her- always to put herself last, even when It came to something like housework.

She stopped suddenly and lifted her pretty head. Turned to look over her shoulder, smiled, and shook her head. He knew that she knew he was probably there, but let him stay at his safe distance and continued to fold.

It was never that he didn't love his wife and it was never that he didn't want to be close to her. It was actually quite the opposite. She distracted his thoughts so much when she was near that being close to her was just… _hard_. Yes, hard. The "Strongest Man in the World" was so quick to fall at the words and actions of his little wife… his friends found it funny and sadly ridiculous.

Chichi over the years had not gained a very nice reputation with his friends. In fact, most of them were terrified of her. He had only had to put them in their place once when they spoke about her without her being around to defend herself.

"Goku… you married a bitch." It slipped out by Yamchu one evening while they gathered at Capsule Corps for training. Goku had been given a "curfew" so to speak from his wife. He didn't mind- he'd rather be home in time to eat Chichi's food than stay anywhere else in the world. It took only a second for Yamchu's shirt to be gathered in Goku's hand and a strange side of the Saiyan showed itself.

"Don't you **ever **speak that way regarding my wife again." He dropped his friend to the ground and took off home. Yes, Chichi yelled a lot at times. Yes, she had a wrath more terrifying than anything he had ever seen. But when he thought of that smile she gave him when he walked through the door, and that sweet mouth kissing his cheek in greeting, her eyes so full of joy that he was finally home… his wife was not a bitch.

So as he watched her now he felt his heart fill up with that unexplained feeling called love and he wanted to go to her, gather her up, and make love to her over and over again. Another reason it was important for him to stay away- his instinctive desire for her made it a terrible struggle to stay at her side. Especially when their son was around… as much as he loved Gohan… he missed the way it used to be. When he could hold his wife whenever he wanted.

She was now folding her own laundry, almost finished. He found everything she did, though repeated day after day, so odd. She had a routine for everything. Always on schedule… but never hesitating to make room for himself or Gohan.

She finished her laundry and picked up the three baskets, stacking them on top of another, and walked inside. He knew she was called the "Strongest Woman in the World" due to being his wife- but he also knew that Chichi was no weakling on her own. Up against any normal human they would barely stand a chance against her- if they stood a chance at all. Once in a while they still sparred together but it never lasted long. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her. He did, however, always encourage her to be stronger in his worry that something might happen and he just wouldn't be home.

She was upstairs now, putting away their clothes, and humming to herself. She was no longer in view- but the image of her ran perfectly through his mind. She stopped humming and shivered.

"Goku…" She smiled. "You know it makes me uneasy when you do this."

He was grinning from his spot with no reply. She shook her head, decided not to comment on it again, and walked downstairs to boil water for dinner.

"Daddy? Are you watching Mommy again?" His son questioned from below. Goku simply nodded and Gohan ran into the house and jumped on his Mother's lap as soon as she had sat down to take a break.

"Oh, Gohan." She smiled, wrapping two motherly arms around him and kissing the top of his head. "Soon you'll be too big to do that." He grinned up at her, a very Goku like grin, and she couldn't help but kiss his forehead again. "How was school today?"

"Fun!" He boasted. "All A's!" His mother smiled proudly down at him. "Can I go outside to play?"

"Well…" She raised a brow. "You _should_ get all your studying done before dinner…" He stuck out his lower lip and she laughed. "Fine. But you have to get right to it after you eat, understand?"

"Yes, Mama." He kissed her cheek and raced out the door.

"One hour, Gohan!" She called after him. He raised his arm in acknowledgment and she smiled in amusement.

In these moments Goku knew that Chichi was not quite as strict as she always seemed. Her concern always just seemed to fill her and it boiled out of her in a heated rage. She could actually be quite the pushover when it came to her family. She stood back up and returned to cooking, stirring a gigantic pot in the kitchen and readying slab after slab of meat to be fried.

He wanted to understand her mechanics so badly. At times, through their bond, he felt he knew every secret, every emotion, every thought that she contained. And then there were times where he felt he didn't know very much about her at all. That she would say something completely unexpected, that she would reward and laugh at what she sometimes called his "bad behavior", that she seemed more hurt than angry at him for something trivial and stupid he did.

She was a mystery, his wife.

And one of the loveliest creatures he had ever seen. At this thought he had to check himself into place again. In fact, he decided he should probably go find Gohan until dinner was ready. He left abruptly, leaving his wife feeling chilly with his absence.

* * *

Chichi tucked her already sleeping son into bed. She kissed his forehead and pulled the covers around him, turned off the light and closed his door.

She was taking out her earrings when she entered the bedroom, Goku already laying on top of the covers in his boxers, seemingly waiting for her. She didn't say anything, just grabbed her pajamas and walked into their private bathroom to change. Goku was not fond of when she decided to change clothes in a place that he could not physically see. And, in respect for her privacy, he never looked in to see her with his mind, either. She came back out in a simple white, slip, nightie. Nothing she found too attractive… but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She placed her dirty outfit in the clothes basket and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight, Goku." She was going to fall right to sleep when he turned her to face him and kissed her.

"Goku…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm just… really tired." She sighed. He looked at her and she was staring straight back at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just really tired."

"…" He eyed her, suspiciously. Never had she used an excuse before- unless she was mad at him, of course. But he didn't sense any anger from her tonight. "Are you mad?"

"No." She sighed. "Not mad."

"Then what?"

"I just… I just don't like it when you suddenly leave me like you did today." He blinked at her words. "It's not a good feeling. And it feels very… rejecting…" She frowned a bit and tried to turn her back to him again, but he wouldn't let her.

"Rejecting? Chi… I would never reject you."

"That's how it _feels_, Goku." He just looked at her. It wasn't anger. Her feelings were hurt. Guilt filled up inside of him and he kissed her again.

"Chi, I love you." She kissed him back after he said this… he didn't say it often. He never felt he needed to- he felt that she should know. "I don't want you to feel rejected."

"Being with you… it's hard not to feel that way." She sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Son Goku, that being your wife is taking a backseat to everything else you love in this world. Or the next world, for that matter." She watched him. "I'm learning to accept it for what it is- and it doesn't mean I love you any less… but it's a little… heartbreaking." Her eyes were wet, sad tears on the brim of filling and spilling out of her.

"Chichi… I don't love anything more than you." He frowned as he looked at her. She made a move to turn again and he forced her to look at him. "Everything I do, I do to keep you and Gohan safe."

"…"

"Don't you believe me?"

"Yes. I believe you." She sighed. He wiped away the few tears with his thumbs. "It just doesn't always feel that way."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I'm very sorry." He kissed her mouth. "I'd die for you, Chichi." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He covered her in kisses, from jawline to throat. His large hands were pushing her nightie up as he travelled lower down her body. Underneath the covers his mouth worked wonders on her nether region, earning small, pleased whimpers.

"Goku…" She moaned quietly as she came. He looked up her body, slowing crawling until he reached her mouth again and kissed her chin. "Goku," She said again.

"Mmm?" He was sucking on her earlobe, then the tender spot on her neck where he claimed her as all his. Teeth lightly grazed the area and she shivered beneath him. Her small hands were playing with the waistband of his boxers, slowing teasing his skin. He groaned, being driven mad by his own wife. She started to push at his only article of clothing and he assisted, removing his boxers, his hard length free from all restraints.

Her thumb traced a circle around the head and he groaned again.

"Kami, Chichi…" He bit a little harder on her neck and she gasped and then he kissed her open mouth. He placed his arms around her legs and pushed them up, almost to her perfect chest which he regretfully could not to see through her nightie. "Take it off." He ordered. Her hands pulled the nightie over her own head and he nearly lost it, kissed her stomach and entered her.

Slowly. Pacing himself. He wrapped her legs around his waist and took one breast in his hand, kissed it. Licked it. She was moaning more loudly now- as he hoped she would. He moved faster inside her and she wrapped her arms around him, fingers gripping skin, traces of nails lightly piercing his flesh.

"Goku- saaa…" She moaned again. She was close. Both knew it. It only drove him closer as well.

Three hard thrusts sent her to her climax. She grabbed and pulled at his hair, hips moving wildly.

"Chichi!" He followed her example and came, ending with his mouth on hers again. "Kami… I love you." He sank onto her, careful not to crush her petite form, and kissed her neck. She was sedated, barely able to remove her legs from around him (not that he minded). When he rolled onto his back he pulled her with him, her face pressed against his chest.

His hands stroked her hair, then her back, and she nestled in against him.

"Thank you." She murmured, eyes heavy and already drifting to sleep.

"For?" He questioned, smiling down at his wife.

"Loving me." She kissed the spot on his chest over his heart. "Being mine."

"Always, Chi." He kissed the top of her head.

Chichi smiled, knowing rejection was far behind her.


End file.
